Tú mi sensei y yo tu alumna
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico estaba maravillada al ver el cuarto de Maki, en verdad se sentía en una pelicula de Disney... Minutos después estaba sometiéndola muy duro en la cama


**Este fic será un Nicomaki donde Nico se viste de secretaria o sensei (Como en la carta UR) y tendrá un lemon con strapon (Nico activated). Sin más les dejo este esfuerzo de fic**

 **Yuzu y fuera**

Un ringtone de celular resonaba en una cama lujosa en un cuarto algo grande pero sin ninguna capacidad o elementos lujosos, un cuerpo de dos que estaban debajo de las sábanas sacó su cabeza de finos cabellos rojos para estirar el celular y sacar el aparato.

Eran las 10 y 20 de la mañana y en su pantalla estaba una llamada entrante de alguien llamada Waki, decidió contestar aunque el repentino perder del sueño estaba algo lenta en sus movimientos pero decidió contestar de todos modos

-¿Hola?...- Después de dos decidió bostezar y limpiarse los ojos mientras el siguiente cuerpo de cabellos negros estaba gruñendo completamente de enojo ya que Maki sacudía de manera breve su hombro

-Nico-chan, despierta

-No quiero…- El tono de su voz era rascoso, como si de un borracho se tratase- Todavía tengo sueño

Después se rascó la cabeza y se levantó levemente, estaba con el cabello largo pero desordenado junto a su sueter mal puesto dándole un aspecto más criminal y algo primitivo, se rascó un poco la cabeza mientras lidiaba con sus ojos

-¿Mmm?... Maki-chan, ¿Estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono?

-Si, era Waki-san. Te hablé de ella antes, ¿Verdad? Es nuestra sirvienta

-¿Qué pashó?

-Dice que ella vendrá esta tarde

La pequeña idol decidió entonces estirar los brazos y bostezar un poco, la pereza se iba de a poco a lo cual estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse lo antes posible, probablemente su madre y hermanitos la esperaban y estaban preocupados.

-Supongo que tendré que irme

-De todas maneras…- La tsundere miraba de reojo a la loli que estaba hecha un completo desmadre como salida de una prisión a lo cual le señaló con el dedo

-¿Puedes levantarte? Tu uniforme está todo arrugado… Y huele a vieja- Su ceño estaba fruncido ya que no era un secreto que la loli intentaba ser Konata (Tirarse a muchas tipas como intentar crear un harén) pero no llegaba estar a su altura pero picaba en conquistar mujeres.

La pelirroja se levantó súbitamente hasta la salida no sin antes ordenar con esa mirada férrea

-No puedes ir a casa luciendo así, te prestaré un cambio de ropa

-…

-Maldita sea, sólo ven conmigo… No sé qué talla eres

La pelirroja con algo de prisa como algo dominada por el enfado caminaba algo rápida como si tuviese un contratiempo mientras la pequeña pelinegra más bien caminaba como un drogado mientras se tenía de la pared aparte haciendo gestos baratos en una peli de zombies

-No jodas, pelo de menstruación… Tienes mucha energía hoy mujer

En verdad no podía creer que su novia tenía tanta energía y eso que se la tiró bien sabroso la noche anterior y era tanta su pereza que entre cada vez que caminaba, los pasillos se hacían más largos.

-Dios, tienes un aguante terrible- Decía Maki que veía con una cara de querer matar a alguien mientras veía como la loli caminaba como si estuviese bebiendo toda la santa noche

-Es que es mi primer día- Escusas vagas que por alguna razón hizo que se escucharan risas grabadas, oh genial, otro maldito chiste de los Simpsons

Finalmente la pianista abrió la puerta mientras Nico quedó con cara de WTF al ver el interior de aquel cuarto

-Ya llegamos

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- En frente suyo había una cama enorme de tipo matrimonial como estilo edad media con cortinas de fino diseño y tela, ya saben, todo ese rollo de gente rica e importante aparte de los exagerados brillitos

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Respondió la anfitriona que estaba próxima a entrar en su modo Tsun on- Apuesto a que lo llamarás infantil o algo

-¡Esto es una obra de arte!- Exclamó con las manos extendidas cual profeta recibiendo al Espíritu Santo- ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Es como una cama de una princesa!

Miró boquiabierta a su novia

-¡¿Acostumbras a dormir aquí, Maki-chan?! Qué envidia

-Bueno, sí- Usaba su juego con su mechón (El cual es molesto para la autora de este fic)

-Mmm, entonces- La pequeña idol seguía mirando la gran cama sacada de algún cuento de hadas o en su defecto una utilería de una peli de Disney

\- ¿En qué habitación estábamos antes?

-Esa era mi habitación personal de huéspedes- Señaló todo el cuarto- Esta es la que uso habitualmente

-Debe ser muy lindo tener una casa jodidamente grande, estoy impresionada- Nico ya comenzaba a imaginarse vestida de magnate mientras tenía a Maki en un sensual traje de baño sentada en sus piernas mientras una horda de chicas voluptuosas promedio de un ecchi rodeaban a ambas… Eso era parte de sus gustos culposos.

-¿Eso crees? ¿No es normal?- Preguntó algo absorta la tsundere

La idol usó una de sus caritas de niña buena mientras los mismos brillitos inundaban el fondo

-Oh, pero ya que me has traído aquí, ¿Debe significar que nuestra relación yendo al siguiente nivel, verdad?

-Creo que los perdí… ¿Estaban aquí?- La pequeña idol no contaba que su novia la ignoró mientras buscaba en su armario lo podrían ser prendas de calidad como de primera clase más aparte unas guías turísticas de Tokio entre ellas una reservación de un hotel llamado Ikedaya.

-Son muy importantes, no puedo creer que los haya dejado aquí- Decidió echar esas guías dentro de su maleta escolar- Mejor los llevaré conmigo mañana

Mientras tanto la idol mantenía su mirada de reojo sobre esas guías, en verdad su elfa se lucía de una manera tan jodida a lo cual en su atisbo de arrogancia ladeó la mirada mientras sus manos estaban en sus caderas

-Es tan agradable lo cerca que estás de tus primeros años, que envidia- Pero bajó la cabeza con un fondo negro ya que su novia lo volvía a ignorar sin querer queriendo- Me rindo

-¿Nico-chan?

-Olvídalo

La idol vio de reojo y de manera detenida el closet y el armario de la tsundere los cuales estaban hechos un desmadre total sobre todo con un montón de prendas caídas al suelo u otras colgadas de muy mala manera aparte de unas partes mal ordenadas

-De todas formas, Maki-chan tu habitación está muy desordenada. ¿Acaso eres mala limpiando?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería limpiar mi habitación?

-¿Qué?

-Waki-san hace eso por mí- Oh genial, como de esperarse de una niña rica… Una completa mantenida en todo el sentido de la palabra, se supone que Nico era la mantenida no otra persona.

-¿Qué mierdas? ¿No limpias? ¡¿Ni siquiera tu propia habitación?!

-No, no lo hago

La pequeña idol estaba dibujada como Vegeta encabronado, estaba dispuesta a darle la lección de su vida a la pelirroja… Dos minutos ambas estaban arreglando el lugar sobretodo Maki que lidiaba con varias cajas entre sus manos

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿No lo entiendo?

-¡Es tu puta habitación, ¿No?! ¡La tienes que limpiar por ti misma!- La pequeña idol se encargaba del closet mientras arreglaba de manera correcta la ropa, en verdad para ser una chica de alta alcurnia tenía un maldito chiquero

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay mucha ropa de marca, también!... ¡Y algunas de ellas tienen la etiqueta con el precio!- En medio de su labor se encontró con un sensual vestido rojo, de esos que suelen usar las supermodelos con una pierna suelta a lo cual corrió con tal de presentárselo a su chica

-¡Este se vería muy bien en ti, Maki-chan!- Sus ojos estaban rodeados de brillitos mientras mantenía la prenda escarlata

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos, pruébatelo!- En eso le dio varios vestidos que le parecieron más bonitos u hermosos sean por el diseño, tela, estilo o época del año, o hasta la procedencia de dicha moda… No importaba con que estilos se usaba, Maki se veía muy bien y aparte muy sexy… Pero el punto es que ella se veía muy bien.

-¡Y pruébate este también!- La pelirroja quedaba muda ante las peticiones de su amada pero no podía dar un no a esa cara tierna que la caracterizaba- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo te he visto en uniforme!

-Me has visto en disfraces- Exclamó algo sonrojada pero era inevitable negar la petición de su loli

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedes comparar el verte con un disfraz y con tu ropa!

La loli se volteó hasta caminar hacia la puerta mientras la tsundere estaba cambiándose su ropa aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo pero lograba evadir con éxito. Finalmente la pianista terminó usando un vestido empresarial blanco con falda corta del mismo color junto a unos tacones altos, en verdad lucía como toda una mujer importante

-¿Se ve bien?- Preguntó algo timida

-¡Awww!- La loli estaba con cara de querer morirse de diabetes- ¡Se te ve bien!

La pelirroja sonrojada decidió darle una de las prendas a su loli la cual estaba muda ante tal petición de su anfitriona

-Nico-chan, deberías probarte algo también- Le extendió el brazo sosteniendo el vestido mientras ladeaba su mirada, ya que por obvias razones la pelinegra se veía muy tierna como sexy en esa clase de vestuario- Toma, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo?- Con esa sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad era evidente que le encantaba la idea

Después de un minuto la pequeña idol estaba usando un vestido empresarial de color negro aunque el chaleco estaba abierto dejando ver su camisa blanca, su falda estaba corta pero sus piernas estaban talladas a la imagen de Dios y unos tacones altos, tal como lo supuso se veía tierna y de puta madre.

-Es como si me hubieras comprado este vestido sólo para mí

La pelirroja de pronto se tapó la boca mientras trataba de contener la risa, eso a la pequeña idol

-¿Qué pashó…? No se me ve tan mal, ¿No?

-No…- La pelirroja en menos de nada explotó en risa haciendo que nuestra idol se cabreara a más no poder

-¿Sucede algo malo con esto?...- Explotó de ira al estilo anime- ¡Si vas a decir algo, suéltalo ya!

Después de un rato la pianista logró mantener la compostura y decidió mirar fijamente a lo cual señaló que algo andaba mal debajo del vestido

-Nico-chan… La tienes parada- Señaló algo que se estiraba debajo de la falda a lo cual Nico quedó con cara de WTF y decidió alzarla, no se preocupen porque era el arnés que tenía puesto desde la noche anterior y por pereza no se la pudo quitar. Algo aliviada se quitó el elemento y lo dejó en el suelo.

Ahora una pose de modelo lo cual sonrojó a Maki

-Te ves adorable, de hecho esa chaqueta la usó mamá en Estados Unidos cuando era joven

-Y aparte de eso también me quedaría bien tus vestidos de cuando eras niña- De hecho uno de los vestidos que alistó Nico tenía un parecido al que usó la Maki loli en la ova.

-Quizás tenga el cuerpo de niña pequeña, pero al menos no tendré un par como Nozomi o ser alta como Eli

-Aun así eres perfecta cómo eres y no puedo evitar verte así y aparte- Vio de reojo el vestido- Ese estilo de sensei te queda bien- Sonrió de manera sincera

-Sabes, no estoy segura de como sentirme con esto, pero te lo agradezco- La idol sonrió de manera sincera aunque se rascaba la cabeza y estaba roja

Maki una vez más echó a reír haciendo que Nico se enfadara

-¡Ah, maldición Maki! ¡No necesitas reírte tanto!

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡No eres tú!... ¡Es, es esa cosa!- Señaló al arnés que estaba sobre el suelo, como era de los tipo vibradores como tipo maquina se movía como si fuese un gusano a lo cual la loli algo molesta lo lanzó a la calle, lo bueno es que era de Nozomi y cuando se trataba de su amiga era mejor limpiarse las manos.

Después de un rato la pequeña idol llevó de la mano a su tsundere a la gran cama estilo princesa

-¿Eh? ¿Nico-chan? Espera…

-Cállate y ven conmigo- Sentenció a lo cual ambas pararon su corto trayecto

-Lo siento, me excedí un poco- La pelirroja ladeó la mirada mientras Nico estaba de espaldas sin decir nada hasta que rompió el ambiente

-¿Quieres hacer las pases?

-Si

La idol decidió irse del lugar no sin antes necesitar la ayuda de una sirviente rubia pecosa que llegó recientemente, le preguntó la ubicación de la oficina del Doctor Nishikino y de paso por el equipo de vigilancia, en verdad el vestido de sensei le ayudó dándole la apariencia de una adulta de aspecto adulto.

Finalmente regresó al cuarto donde llevaba en la mano lo que podría ser una especie de varita tipo látigo y unas gafas negras unas comunes pero de esas que te cagan del miedo cual Tendo Hikari. La pequeña idol, digo, maestra caminó con elegancia hasta quedar enfrente en verdad Maki quedaba helada cuando notaba esa mirada fría y seria de esa niña.

Una mirada que dejaba sin habla a más de uno, en verdad Nico sabía lucirse muy bien

-Como castigo por reírte de mí y hacerme quedar en ridículo- Señaló con el mini látigo al closet- ¿Tienes el uniforme que usaste en secundaría?

-¿Si? ¿Por qué….?

-Quiero que te vistas así para mí- Caminó hacia la cama sentándose en ella, cruzando las piernas y esa mirada con gafas brillantes a la luz al muy estilo Gendo Hikari- Después de eso, quiero que me dejes verte masturbarte esta vez

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!- Sentenció fríamente haciendo que la joven pelirroja se fuera al camerino y pasado unos tres minutos estaba con el habitual vestido blanco con estilo marinero y falda azul, Maki le lucía muy bien ese vestido… Nico no dejaba esa mirada fría y calculadora pero en verdad estaba embelesada por su belleza.

Con la varita le ordenó que fuera al frente hacia la cama, la pelirroja ahora estaba acostada sobre la suave superficie mientras la maestra estaba sobre ella de rodillas, la tsundere se sentía extraña estando en un role play.

-En verdad, esto es muy diferente a lo acostumbrado

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Es obviamente es lo mismo!- Le señaló con la varita que caminara contra la pared e inclinara su trasero un poco mientras la temible idol apuntaba su mini latigo a la zona entre la espalda y el trasero, bueno esas dos partes… Aunque eso implicaría alimentar algo en su interior

-Ojo por ojo, miseria por dignidad

-Así no es como dice el dicho…

-¡No me repliques y prepárate!

-¿Qué te pasa Nico-chan?

-¡Te daré una tanda de latigazos!- Gritó y alzó la varita negra para impactar en repetidas ocasiones sobre las nalgas de la pelirroja que gruñía de dolor frente a esos golpes que eran intensos de un golpe tras otro, en eso la idol alimentaba su demencia sexual

-¡A quién le importa! ¡No retrocederé hasta que te rindas y lo hagas!

Finalmente luego de 40 golpes la demencial sensei arrojó a la menor a la cama y se puso de rodillas, la menor iba a acatar la orden de masturbarse pero la temible loli levantó el mentón con su látigo, quería probar los límites que pudiera tener su sensual alumna mientras una sonrisa maliciosa como placentera dibujaba su rostro

-No te he dicho que lo tengas que hacer- Rozó el pequeño implemento suavemente sobre la mejilla lo que provocaba un sonrojo en la pianista

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo para mí más tarde- Su tono era bajo como seductor, quería comerse a locura esos rojos y pintados labios… Poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre ambas bocas

-Una vez que estés de ánimos… Una vez que yo…- No hubo nada más que agregar ya que ambos labios se devoraban al son de un fuego ardiente. La pianista estaba en pausa y acostada en la cama como dentro de un ataúd mientras la loli arrodillada la devoraba mientras sus manos ubicaban lentamente sobre su pecho.

En medio de los resollantes besos y chupetones la pelirroja trató de hablar en ligueros susurros

-Oye… Nico-chan… Acabamos de…

-Desde ayer…- La idol dirigía sus besos hacia el cuello y la clavícula, sabía dar en el blanco en cuanto encontrar un punto débil- Es porque mi Maki es muuuy linda

Frotó un poco su entrepierna, la pelirroja ladeó la mirada como si aceptara a medio implorar esa petición

-¿No quieres?

-…

-Qué bueno- La pelinegra suspiró y en cuestión de segundos colocó su cuello sobre el hombro derecho de su chica mientras esta la abrazaba levemente, como era de esperarse un silencio invadió el lugar

-Maki-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me puse nerviosa de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La loli se rascó la cabeza con tal de buscarse una explicación, bueno la chica era linda y hermosa como quisiera pero su actuación de hace unos minutos, en verdad se sentía como otra persona

-Porque no puedo evitar sentirme diferente de lo acostumbrado- Ladeaba constantemente la mirada mientras miraba hacia todas partes- Sólo estoy nerviosa, ¿Está bien?... Sólo un poco, lo juro

La pelirroja se rió de manera leve y tierna mientras no dejaba de contemplar los hermosos ojos rojos de su loli maestra sexual

-Es bueno saberlo. La verdad yo también estoy un poco nerviosa- Ladeó la mirada pero no borraba esa hermosa sonrisa, tocaba lentamente las suaves sabanas del aposento

-Donde lo estábamos haciendo antes, se sentía como un lugar lejano, pero es aquí donde duermo-Volvió a mirar a su amada mientras que el rojo tenía sus mejillas- Siento lo mismo que tú

La pequeña morena posó su cara rozando su nariz sobre la de su tsundere favorita mientras ésta la abrazaba tiernamente

-Gracias a Dios, creo que sólo estaba extrañamente sensible… No sabía que hacer- Se rió por unos segundos hasta que un calor invadió su oído izquierdo mientras algo entrelazaba y amarraba su mano izquierda

-Nico-chan- Su susurro era muy suave al tacto- ¿Podemos tomarnos de las manos?

La loli quedó sin habla pero obviamente aceptó con su radiante y cálida sonrisa, una de tantas mejores que haya hecho

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo pides tan amablemente

Acató la orden uniendo su mano a la de su princesa de manera sincera reforzando su unión, guió sus besos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, paró un momento hasta quedar en donde se ubicaba su corazón. Sus latidos como su olor le traían un pequeño halo de tranquilidad que decidió quedarse en pausa y en un minuto comenzó a quitarle el saco estudiantil, la pelirroja decidió alzar las manos para facilitar el acto.

La joven daba a la luz un sostén que fue bajado al instante mientras la idol estaba hechizada por ese jugoso par de pechos, en verdad se ganó la lotería en tener a una mujer sexy que sólo sería para ella y profanarla cuando quisiera (En su cara, viejos gordos).

La loli succionaba y lamía el centro del pecho izquierdo mientras la tsundere suspiraba con tal de soportar esos deliciosos estímulos hechos por una boquita pequeña, mientras la pelinegra para dar más libertad de las riendas usó su mano derecha para jugar dentro de sus bragas para dar con el pequeño botón.

La joven pianista dio un pequeño grito mientras sentía esa electrizante sensación que erizaba cada poro de su piel pero se tapaba la boca, no quería que su voz saliera de ella aunque los únicos testigos fueron su piano, sus persianas, su ropa, todo, Nico aprovechó para cubrir ese aspecto usando su boca y su lengua de una manera frenética pero suave y casta.

Finalmente ambas terminaron esa conexión mientras de dos dedos de la mano izquierda dejaban rastros de algo viscoso como dulce, las dos se miraron fijamente a lo cual la menor alzó un poco el final de la falda, la idol entendía muy bien a lo cual procedió a bajarle las dos prendas

-Bien, desde aquí. Te toca a ti, ¿Está bien?

-Si

La pelirroja guió la mano de su sensei hacia su punto mojado, quería que la hiciera muy bien como nunca. La idol decidió darle unos ánimos mientras sonreía

-No te preocupes, te daré una mano si la necesitas- La pelirroja hizo una mirada al mini látigo, puntiagudo y algo grueso pero liviano… Quería tener esa punzante arma en su ser, quería sabía entender y llegar más a fondo sobre la diferencia entre el dolor y el placer.

La idol entendió lo que planeaba decir a lo cual introdujo una pequeña parte de su arma pero prefirió que la misma menor usara esos estímulos para ella a lo cual la menor ejecutaba de manera lenta como despaciosa, eso le dejaba esa chispeante sensación mucho mejor que la que tuvo hace unos momentos pero la joven estaba llena de dudas

-Lo siento, Nico-chan… No puedo hacer de esto después de todo

-Maki-chan- La idol le hizo entender que su mano izquierda estaba unida a la de ella, desde el comienzo no la soltó en ningún momento- Lo estabas haciendo muy bien

-No puedo…- La pobre quería llorar- Es demasiado vergonzoso

-¿Quién eres? ¿Umi?- Se enfadó pero se mantuvo en su total calma- Sabes sólo te lo diré una vez, escucha…La clave en ello es que no debes concentrarte en el hecho de que es vergonzoso

-Bueno, lo intentaré- La menor suspiró y decidió jugar con el elemento en su interior, dentro como afuera y en direcciones que le daban esas sensaciones en su mente, la idol decidió ayudar en su clítoris mientras todo lo demás fluía como debía ser, los jadeos como esa hermosa no se hicieron esperar, esa sensación de estar en el infierno y asiéndose asar en las llamas y ese ardor que nublaba las neuronas.

Finalmente la joven llegó al final del camino mientras mantenía aferrada su mano con la de su sensei mientras hacía una mirada de necesidad e imploro mientras con su derecha jalaba algo largo y duro ubicado en la falda de la mayor… No es futanari sino en realidad era otro arnés que por cierto era un pene postizo pero muy bien parecido al común de los hombres.

Al breve momento la tsundere abrazó a la loli la cual sentía gustosa el gesto pero le reclamó que casi se golpeaban en la cabeza. La pelirroja dio en el oído y le dijo lo siguiente

-Nico-chan… ¿Puedes darme un poco más?

La menor de pronto iba a usar su modo tsun pero al notar la dureza como el tacto del arnés decidió dar por culminar el momento no sin antes complacer su otra entrada, la pianista ahora estaba en cuatro mientras la loli se ungía el miembro falso con gel… Su destino era el llamado puerto femenino que conduce y rompe el alma (Lo que vulgarmente llamamos "Chiquito")

La idol se quitó la falda dejando en visto una especie de braga con arnés y cinturones para ajustarse a su cintura que por cierto estaba muy logrado, introdujo poco a poco el elemento y fue ahí que se enamoró de su chica y más cuando lo movía bien sabroso.

Ya nada podía detener a la enana con la fuerza del pelón del Brazzers (Sólo falta Saitama para hacer más hard el momento) y aparte hacía una cara muy demencial mientras sentía como destrozaba el alma de su novia hasta romperla, la menor implorara que parara la velocidad pero ya era tarde, la loli despertó su Jhonny Sins interior.

La menor ahora tenía las neuronas quemadas implorando de manera sucia como gutural el que siguiera y ardiera más su Nico Nico Nii en ella mientras la caderas se movían como un cohete a propulsión, se sobaba sus pechos sintiendo esas llamas que la calcinaban hasta finalmente dar el grito definitivo…

Nico se había quitado la ropa en todo su esplendor y quería más, no era justo que su chica tomate sexy lo gozara así que ella trató de hacer todo lo posible para que su elfa se robara los créditos… Una ronda, otra ronda, otra ronda; Nico y Maki, Maki y Nico; arriba y abajo; dar y recibir…

Finalmente luego de casi todo el mediodía y entrada el calor de la tarde ambas estaban cubiertas con las sabanas, la tsundere estaba sobre el pecho de la loli, nulo pero fornido y marcado, Nico se sentía como el hombre, el macho, el saiyajin, el superman… Todo un puto Dios del sexo lésbico que miraba hacia arriba y aparte con una chupeta en la boca y gafas de sol… Un PSY en toda la palabra.

La pequeña idol decidió abrazar a su mujer contra su pecho plano mientras la pianista se sonrojaba y mucho

-Nunca antes nos hemos abrazado de esa manera, ¿O si, Maki-chan?- Sonreía como nunca mientras la menor sonreía y roja de la emoción, en verdad le conmovía estar en los brazos de su pequeña musa

-No, no lo hicimos

-Eres una lindura- Le acarició la cabeza haciendo que la tsundere abrazara su pecho de manera muy tierna

-Nico-chan, aunque eres más baja que yo-Se acomodó un poco más sobre ese plano pero comodo lugar- Acostarse así es tranquilizante

-Eso es porque tengo un gran corazón- Hizo su seña insignia en su mano izquierda mientras con la otra mantenía a su amada sobre su cuerpo- No sólo soy linda, soy dulce

Ambas se rieron levemente y decidieron dormir en paz mientras ignoraban que Waki la sirviente de la familia había llegado pero notando la ausencia de su ama decidió ir a golpear al cuarto principal pero se rindió y comenzó sus labores… Lo raro es que no era una mujer mayor sino en realidad era una pelirrosa de ojos azules infernales con ropa de delincuente.

Caminaba con paso digno mientras veía en su móvil el sitio donde había un video porno llamado "Nicomaki confirmed" en el cual se veía reflejado el encuentro sexual acontecido hace unos momentos… Una vez más Matsuri Mizusawa golpeó a las musas creando y causando un espectáculo… Después de todo en la farándula, el camino a la fama está lleno de falsas intenciones.


End file.
